boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CherryChadia/Ignatius
- Normal= - Battle= - Lost Soul= - Vallion= }} |title= |firstapp= |allegiance= Kingdom of Roala |theme= Normal:LEAF XCEED Music Division - Guitar vs. Piano Lost Soul:eXceed3rd-JADE PENETRATE-BLACK PACKAGE OST ~ Intersect Thunderbolt |health= 1750000 |skills= 6 |immunities= |difficulty= 7 |xp = 12500 |pp = 500 }} My mother language is NOT english, so mistakes might appear often. (lol i suck at writing) Ignatius Ignatius is the leader from a small kingdom in the middle of a corrupted dimension called Roala. Despite him being the leader, he is still very young even if it may not look like that. His usual attire consists of a black cape resting on his shoulders and a chocolate brown hood which his horns coated with lava just pierce right through. His pants are almost pitch black, with a dark red torso and light reddish skin to top it off. He wields a shiny black mace that has a bright red handle. With the help of his mysteliate and protector Vallion, he can set his own mace on fire that could make a battle go entirely in his favor. Vallion Vallion is a mysteliate and also the protector of Ignatius. He is a mysteliate which mastered the element of fire, thousands of years before the Fire Mysteliate even existed. He wears an orange hat with a fiery pattern on it and has orange wings coming from his back, allowing him to be able to float in the air. His skin has a brown cocoa shade of colour, and his eyes are always brightly glowing red. With his power, he can set anything aflame. He uses this power to help Ignatius when he is in a fight. Backstory Just like others, he was one of King's trainees to become a Master. Ignatius aka Macer at the time, wasnt the best student around. But he was still viewed like he was a pet from the king, which is why people disliked him. When he went on a mission with 5 others including King, things went horribly wrong. During a fight, Macer got hit. He thumbled over the stone hard ground towards a cliff with pointy rocks at the bottom. Even when he called for help, no one listened. When he saw someone with a bright green torso and a big hammer run towards him, he tought he was saved. But he just stood there, watching him drop down the steep cliff and getting shredded to pieces by the pointy rocks at the bottom. But they did not know the special thing about this cliff. This cliff lies directly on the border between the real world, and the spiritual world. The spiritual world is a dark place with soulless monsters, where no human has ever been. When a person dies on the border between the two worlds, a soulless monster can occupy the dead body and possess it. To possess the body, the monster must hide in a body part or become a pet-like spirit. The possessed body cannot leave the border dimension named Roala. The only way to save a possessed body is to destroy the soulless monster occupying it. This was not different for Macer. Once he plummeted down the cliff to meet his fate, his body quickly got possessed by a soulless monster. The soulless monster transformed into a mysteliate which is now called Vallion. Macer was brought to the Kingdom of Roala soon after. But, he was not Macer any more. He had become a mindless pet owned and controlled by Vallion. His soul was slowly draining away by the cruel soulless monster. Macer's time was now over, but Ignatius, his time has only just begun. The only thing Ignatius could remember was lust, lust for revenge. That guy, with his green torso and big hammer. Why couldn't he save him? He had to be killed, but Ignatius had no way of leaving Roala, no way to kill that guy with a hammer himself. All he could do was lure him to Roala, leading him to Ignatius, which was exactly what we wanted. Ignatius Abilities Normal Abilities: -'"Smash!"': He smashes his mace in the ground, simular to Crusher's Breaker. It deals +-45 damage. -'"Meteor incoming!"': Ignatius uses Vallion to fire a large fireball that has remaining fire on the spot it was fired at for 5 seconds. There will be a red indicator for where the explosion will be. Getting caught in the fire deals a big 85 damage and standing in the fire will do 20 damage per second. -'"Cannonball!"': Ignatius jumps up into the air and throws his mace to the nearest player, leaving behind an insta-kill explosion. This is Ignatius's first ultimate ability. Lost Soul: He transforms into this form at 1,000,000 health. Abilities: Passive: Leaves behind a fire trail that deals 20 damage on contact. -'"This needs more magma!"': Ignatius spawns in 3 Magmawrath enemies. They each have 20,000 health and use red battle axes to attack. -'"Hammer Swing!"': Chesire - Normal= - Battle= - Protector= }} |title= 2nd Tower Guardian |firstapp= |allegiance=Kingdom of Roala |theme= NemesisTheory - Rose at Meridiem |health=1000000 |skills= 4 |immunities= |difficulty= 6 |xp = 10000 |pp = 400 }} Chesire is a nice and friendly girl that lives in the Kingdom of Roala. She has pitch black hair with a blackberry purple colour at the tips. It fits perfectly with her shiny pink and black bunny ears and the beautiful smile on her blue-skinned face. Chesire usually wears a fancy royal purple top and a pair of black pants to make her blue skin stand out even more. As weapon, she uses a sky blue staff with purple band around it and crystals floating next to it. Chesire Backstory Chesire lived with her aunt since she was very young, and loved her a lot. She did anything for her aunt possible, like she was a little puppy always following her around. Her aunt exceeded in magical spells which she taught to Chesire aswell. One day, her aunt suddenly left. This wasn't normal because her aunt always told Chesire when she would leave. So Chesire being a very curious girl, followed her around. Her aunt just kept walking for about 3 hours and Chesire's feet could really feel that. She saw her aunt stop next to a very steep cliff. Chesire didn't trust this and even less when a mysterious man with a shiny black helmet appeared. She didn't hear their conversation, but she saw the man walking closer to her aunt and unsheathing his sword. The man looked furious and pointed his sword at Chesire's aunt. Thats when Chesire came in. She ran towards the man without tought and pushed him off the cliff. But she did not know, the man heavily grasped Chesire's arm and pulled her off the cliff with him. They both fell down the steep cliff with the pointy rocks at the bottom, and died. Chesire Abilities Normal Abilities: -'"Crystal wave!"': Simular to a normal shockwave, Chesire creates a ring of crystals around herself and shoots them off at a fast speed.(Happens 3 times.) A crystal equals 45 damage. -'"Crystal Deployed."': Chesire puts down a big crystal that leeches your hp when you get in its radius. They last about 25 second. Can stack. A crystal has 60.000 health. -no clue Protector mode starts at 400k health, Chesire heals 150k. -'"The sky is crystal clear, enjoy it!"': Crystals appear in the sky and quickly rain down from above (ha). The crystals are about 2x the size of a normal player model. This move is an instant-kill. Venar - Normal= - Protector= }} |title= 1st Tower Guardian |firstapp= |allegiance=Kingdom of Roala |theme= Black Sun Empire - Inpeak (Telekinesis Remix) 3:05 till end |health=800000 |skills= 3 |immunities= |difficulty=6 |xp = 10000 |pp = 400 }} Venar is a tower defender in the Kingdom of Roala. On his head lies a shiny pitch black helmet with a green hawk on the top. Covering his eyes is a dark brown mask with white spots where his eyes should be. The sides of the mask extend into 2 venonemous green horns. His normal attire consists of a dark green torso and black pants that match his green venomenous skin quite well. As weapon he wields a black longsword with an edged blade. Venar Backstory bla bla bla ill write this out later, ew Venar Abilities same for you Chapter Plot Category:Blog posts